ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki
Welcome to the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki!!! This is a Wiki about a hack for Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. It puts you in control of your favourite characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Can you become a Ponymon Master??? Current updates of the Ponydex! Current Gen I Ponydex: >>>Ponydex for Flutteryay's Alpha 0.3<<< Gen II Ponydex Discussion page: >>>National Dex: Generation II<<< About Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Versions are hacked ROMS of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. They were created by DuskShine and uploaded to FunnyJunk onto his page. The project was taken over by chaosfission due to Dusk being AWOL for about a month; however it has now been passed down to flutteryay! Anyway, the game is currently re-done and back on Alpha 0.1. Here are download links for the game: Version 0.1 (Link: ) Version 0.2 (Link: ) Version 0.3 (Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?a911j85qwxhbl23) We recommend to play this you use Visual Boy Advance (Link: ). Go to the 'Downloads' section and choose a version which will work for you. WARNING: These are alphas and are not completed games. There are a lot of bugs in this game which should be fixed in updates. A major bug in Duskshine's Alpha 0.3 is the "Ponyville Sonic Rainnuke" - Ponyville is glitched in 0.3, and will not work. However, now that Flutteryay has taken over, this problem is fixed (Flutteryay's Alpha 0.1) When you need to update versions, follow the instructions in the video to the right. For a brief history and a list of the versions of the game, please check out this page. If you need any additional help, post a message on cesmaster644's (Flashdoggydogg) talk page or my talk page (IWearhatsindoors )... or any other person involved in this project and I'm sure they will be able to help you ^^ Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)! If you have any problems about this game or want to ask us a question about the game, check to see if your answer is HERE! You might get an instant response to your problem! If not, hit me up on my tumblr! The link is below! Multiplayer? Well, I've gone and looked into multiplayer, and it is possible to do so. BUT you need to download Hamachi and VBALink 1.8 Someone has very generously set us up a server as well! The Hamatchi server is called: OfficialPonymonDawnDusk and the password is: pinkiepie If the server's full than you may need to refer to Eman1197's recent edit of the Hamachi instructions: Server Dump and Multiplayer request THING Here's the download links for Hamatchi and VBALink (Download the 1.8 version, it's a lot easier to use!) And here's the Server Dump and Multiplayer request THING. Want to help??? Awesome!!! '' I know you can't wait to get started~'' But let me first set a few rules~ It is of utmost importance the thing that you edit is something that's awesome and cool~ Umm, ahem If you have any suggestions leave them HERE. Want to follow us? Suggest how you do HERE ' '''Post your playthroughs HERE ' '''HIT UP THE OFFICIAL TUMBLR!!! So I made a Tumblr due to popular demand, and here's a page with a link to it because I want you guys to see something oh its so freaking rad. Latest activity Disclamer We do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Pokemon. As much as I would like to, they are properties of their respective companies. This is a non-profit project and we encourage you to support the original owners. Category:Browse